dokidoki_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Aida Mana
Aida Mana is the main character of "DokiDoki Precure". She is the civilized form of Cure Heart. She is voiced by Nabatame Hitomi. Becoming a Precure Mana is an ordinary girl until she happens to get a Cure Lovies when she runs into a man named Joe Okada after leaving she waits in line to visit Clover Tower (A Field-trip they are having is to visit Clover Tower) with her best friend Hishikawa Rikka. Meanwhile one of the boys waiting in line is having selfish thoughts of cutting in line, A young boy smiles evilly when the guy thinks of this. His heart then becomes pure black once once the boy says you can just cut. It all of a sudden becomes a Jikochu who is a "Crab". It starts cutting in line rapidly. Mana then gets very worried once the Crab starts running up the stairs because one of the people Mana helped calm down happens to be up there. She immediately runs up the stairs and a little pink bunny named Sharuru follows her. Michiko accidentally falls down in which the Jikochu is about to hurt her. Mana rescues her just in time so Michiko is unharmed. She tells them that they should find a safe place and run, Sharuru then tells Mana, to use her power and fight the Jikochu. Mana then accepts it then says "Transform!" but nothing happens she tries again and nothing happens. All of a sudden a girl attacks the Selfish who calls herself "Cure Sword". All of a sudden a women summons a Jikochu that grabs and attacks Cure Sword. Mana starts glowing, and Sharuru tels her to say "Precure Love Link!" Mana then transforms and gains a new form "Cure Heart". Personality Mana is a very energetic , cheerful, kind person who will help anyone no matter the task, She is the Student Council President of Ogai Middle School, and is often relied on by others. She is the leader of the Precure Group in her other form Cure Heart. Appearance Mana has medium dark pink hair and wears a light white/pink bow on her hair in the first episode she puts the Cure Lovies on her uniform, in the rest of the series She wears it on top of her ribbon on her head. She has pink eyes with shades of magenta. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond - Rikka is Mana's childhood friend and best friend, when she figured out that Mana was a Precure, she became her teammate "Cure Diamond". Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword - Mana is a huge fan of Makoto and calls her Makopi, She wanted to team up with Sword right away but Sword rejected this idea at first but after Heart said that she wants to protect people's smiles they start teaming up. Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta - Alice is one of Mana's&Rikka's childhood friends, They all are great friends and usually do monthly tea party's together. Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace - Cure Ace was very disappointed in Mana when Mana started crying because Regina had become evil and hated the Precures, Ace then took away Mana's Cure Lovies, when Mana started to become normal and not down anymore, Aguri gave it back to her. Sharuru - Sharuru is Mana's partner and becomes human when Mana needs help. Regina - Regina was interested in Mana so she asked her if they can be friends, Mana accepted this and this angered Makopi, Regina then started hanging out with her but got very angry when Mana's other friends (Such as Rikka) tried to talk to her, she declared that Mana is her's and no-one Else's. She started getting very angry once they were eating Ice cream and Mana talked about, Rikka,Alice and Makopi's favorite flavors, and Regina decided to erase the things Mana doesn't need anymore. Heart,and the others stopped her and Heart said that they can all be Real friends. Regina said that that is so stupid and leaves, in the next episode she returns saying that she wants to hang out with Mana and be her friend again. Regina starts pulling Mana but Mana says that she should try to hang out with the others to and not just her, Regina says that she'll try, and they all hang out together, They then see a Red Royal Crystal in a statue of the Princess, Regina then says that she'll give them a present and breaks the statue just to get the crystal, Regina hands it to Mana but the others are very concerned with the statue, after looking in the crystal Regina becomes evil and steals the crystal and leaves, In a couple of Episodes, Regina gets stuck in a cave with Mana, Regina turns normal again and gives back the crystal, she apologizes for doing all of that and Mana forgives her, they then find the Princess frozen in Ice, after being rescued Regina is taken away and so is the statue. after that Regina then tries to plead her father not to destroy the human world but he says that she is not her daughter anymore and electrocutes her. She becomes rescued by the Precures and so is the Princess. Trivia Her Theme color is Pink. Her Birthday is August 4th. Gallery Category:Female Category:Precure Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Character